Ámame
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Era el cielo. No había otra manera de definirlo. La calidez de la boca vulcana hacía a Jim hervir por dentro. Sus manos tomaban con delicadeza el rostro ajeno, la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos era maravillosa. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar este momento. Fundirse en el calor de Spock. Amar.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados para homenajear su gran obra. **Feliz Aniversario Star Trek**.

* * *

 **Ámame**

Era el cielo. No había otra manera de definirlo. La calidez de la boca vulcana hacía a Jim hervir por dentro. Sus manos tomaban con delicadeza el rostro ajeno, la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos era maravillosa. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar este momento. Fundirse en el calor de Spock. Amar.

Kirk creía en el amor verdadero. Conoció su peor consecuencia de primera mano, su madre casi se perdió a sí misma por la falta de su padre. Pero cada vez que hablaba sobre él, su mirada adquiría un brillo inexplicable, su rostro se suavizaba y su voz se pintaba más dulce. James sabía que ella le seguía amando y una vez que logró superar aquella terrible depresión en la que se sumió le comenzó a dedicar cada minuto, respiro y latido de su vida al hombre que dio la suya para que ella y su hijo sobrevivieran. ¿Qué otra prueba de amor verdadero podría pedir? Su existencia era obvia. Pero nunca creyó que fuese para él.

Una de sus manos se movió de la mejilla vulcana hacia el corto cabello de la base de la nuca de Spock. Cerró su puño, atrapando las sedosas fibras entre sus dedos, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un jadeo.

Había visto miles de relaciones fracasar. Llegó a aprovecharse del despecho de algunos para ganarse una aventura de una noche. Había visto y escuchado tantos "te amo" sin significado. Había visto parejas que se juraban amor eterno y a la semana siguiente jurarle el mismo amor a alguien más. Todo era mentira, eso no era amor. Muy pocos seres conseguían tener aquella suerte, esa bendición. Porque encontrar a tu alma gemela era un acontecimiento remoto. Jim creyó que la capitanía de la Enterprise sería lo mejor que le pasaría en la vida. Pensó que los portentos que le tocaban a él se habían acabado.

Su lengua aprovechó el nuevo acceso. Comenzó a explorar la boca contraria con dedicación y delicadeza. Los brazos de Spock se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, estrechó su agarre, haciendo que sus cuerpos fuesen presionados por el otro con más fuerza, como queriendo unirlos para siempre.

Su sonrisa confiada siempre fue falsa. En realidad su autoestima no era tan alta como hacía creer a todo el mundo. Se sentía como un hombre deplorable, alguien que no merecía ser amado. El inicio de su vida en la Academia estuvo plagada por este sentimiento y con cada persona que llevaba a su cama este aumentaba. Pero no hizo nada para detenerse, todo lo contrario, aumentó sus conquistas y su coquetería, tuvo sexo sin sentido por montones de lugares intentando buscar un poco de calor que desentumeciera su alma, siempre tenía frio, pero nunca encontró nada.

La respiración del vulcano era caliente, al igual que su cuerpo. Jim la sentía sobre su rostro como una caricia, cada vez más frecuente y entrecortadamente conforme el tiempo pasaba.

En algún punto, comenzó a ver que sin importar lo dañado que se encontraba, sin importar su horrendo pasado, aún había personas que lo querían. Se dio cuenta de que había mujeres que quedaban prendadas de él y no únicamente por su rostro bello o su cuerpo bien formado, conoció personas que podían ver sus defectos y aun así aceptarlo como era. Nunca pudo amarlos. A pesar de que le ofrecieran todo por lo que alguna vez soñó, él nunca pudo despertar ese sentimiento tan intenso. Llegó a pensar que su ideal del amor estaba muy elevado, que a lo mejor no era algo tan avasallador, tan majestuoso, tan sublime, que probablemente ya lo hubiese sentido y que al no saber cómo se siente en realidad no había aprovechado su oportunidad. Aquel pensamiento le destrozaba.

Estaban tan cerca y aun así no se sentía lo suficiente. Pasó la mano que aún seguía en la mejilla vulcana por su cuello, abrazando por completo a Spock. Si intentasen junarse más, probablemente acabarían fundidos.

Fue cuando empezó a creerse incapaz de amar. Prefería ponerse aquella etiqueta a aceptar que el amor fuese menor de lo que imaginaba. No quería conformarse. Se alejó de las personas a su alrededor, siempre le habló a muchos pero muy pocos llegaron a conocerlo. Solo conservó a sus amigos verdaderos. Cada vez que volteaba a su alrededor se preguntaba que había de malo en él. Veía a las personas y se preguntaba cómo le hacían. Aunque a veces calificaba como falsos a dos seres que se declaraban amor, también llegó a reconocer cunado dos personas se amarían y estarían juntas. Aun así salía, sus necesidades físicas eran algo que lo sobrepasaba. Tenía una pasión incontrolable, necesitaba un cuerpo cálido al cual verterla.

Sus labios sabían a gloria. Era la representación de todo lo sublime del universo. Despertaban tantas sensaciones y al mismo tiempo transmitía tantas. Aquel que dijo alguna vez que los vulcanos no tienen emociones era un idiota.

Su deseo por amar era inmenso. Separaba sus ideales amoroso de sus ideales profesionales porque temía que ambos se contradijeran y tuviera que decidir. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que sacrificar alguno de los dos? Perseguir la capitanía era algo más probable de alcanzar que el amor, por lo que nunca le prestó mucha atención a aquel pensamiento. Pero con cada vez que se preparaba para el Kobayashi Maru, más se convencía de que la soledad sería su camino. Y al ver las hermosas naves, cada vez se convencía más de que valía la pena. Sin embargo, aquel deseo de amar jamás desapareció, salía a flote en sus peores momentos, arrebatándole noches de lágrimas silenciosas.

Era tan natural estar así con él. Besándose. El tiempo se había detenido en la habitación, ambos habían tejido una burbuja temporal con cada uno de sus toques. Por un solo segundo, eran ellos dos en el universo únicamente.

Pero el día que menos creyó probable, conoció al que sería el que despertaría lo que siempre soñó. Aquel vulcano que lo había acusado de hacer trampa, aquel ser que detestaba, resultó no ser tan detestable. De pronto se convirtió en el ser más importante de su universo. Le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de ello, había intentado reprimir su deseo de amar para que no interfiriera con su capitanía. Las señales eran visibles, pero él nunca quiso quitarse la venda de los ojos. Una vez, en una misión, Spock estuvo a punto de morir en el cráter de un volcán. La sola idea le provocaba un dolor tremendo en las entrañas. Lo salvó, a costa de su puesto. Se repitió una y mil veces que lo haría por cualquiera de su tripulación. Era cierto, pero no sería lo mismo.

La estoicidad con la que se movía cada día estaba desaparecida. James nunca imaginó que podría ser así de entregado. Pero después de todo, era Spock. Él siempre lo sorprendía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero nunca estuvo tan consiente del aspecto del contrario como antes.

Spock fue quien lo reportó. Decir que se sintió traicionado fue poco, aunque después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que nunca dijo nada, nunca le dijo que no reportara lo ocurrido. Pero el destino los llevaría de nuevo juntos. Parecería que siempre los quisiera juntos. No fue hasta que estuvo en la cámara de radiación del núcleo de su amada dama plateada que al ver a los ojos al vulcano, se dio cuenta de que el amor era real. Que todo, absolutamente todo lo que imaginó era real. Que su intensidad hacía palidecer sus expectativas.

En algún punto, sus cuerpos físicos también desaparecieron. Aquella sensación de placer, entrega y pasión los transportaba a un mundo etéreo. No había suelo, no había paredes, estaban flotando en la inmensidad.

Experimentó la incertidumbre. Antes de partir a su misión de cinco años, después de su recuperación, Spock y Nyota rompieron. Jim no pudo evitar alegrarse y se sintió como un bastardado por ello. Durante sus turnos más lentos lo miraba, siempre lo miraba. Se imaginaba tocar su tersa piel, decirle que lo amaba al oído, escuchar lo mismo desde la boca ajena. Su corazón intentaba con tanta fuerza llamar al vulcano que casi lo podía oír gritar a través de sus latidos.

Una lagrima deslizándose sobre su mejilla hizo que estuviese de nuevo consiente de su anatomía. Su cuerpo no había visto superado con tantas sensaciones. Tuvo que liberar algunas de aquella manera, las antiguas, las podridas. Lágrimas de dolor pasado surcaron su rostro, liberándose de su alma, permitiendo que las nuevas y maravillosas que causaba el vulcano lo inundaran.

Era una misión de reconocimiento, llevaban días registrando astros y planetas en los mapas. El puente estaba quieto, demasiado. Kirk llevaba horas observando a Spock, a su elegante figura. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cerebro se unía a la encomienda ordenándole seguir los mandatos de la bomba de sangre. No lo planeó, fue un mero impulso. Un susurro salió de sus labios: _ámame_.

Quería hablar, decirle tantas cosas. Peor al mismo tiempo no quería separarse de él jamás. Al parecer el vulcano pensaba lo mismo, pues retiró una mano de su cintura para posicionarla en su rostro. Una fusión mental se inició de inmediato. Jim se quedó sin aire por un momento ante la intensidad. Ambas esencias se precipitaron una sobre la otra.

Spock se volteó con fuerza, descubrió que los ojos de Jim lo miraban con anhelo. El humano enrojeció ligeramente y desvió la mirada apenado. Fingió no haber dicho nada. Solo la fina audición vulcana pudo haber captado aquel desliz. Se sentía tan estúpido. Por fortuna únicamente quedaban veinte minutos de su turno y en el momento en el que dio la hora corrió de su puesto, dejándole el mando a Scotty. Pero Spock lo siguió. No se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que se coló en su habitación antes de que cerrase la puerta y lo estrechara entre sus brazos uniendo sus labios.

 _Ya lo hago, te amo._ Le dijo Spock mentalmente. Proyectando una ola de amor y pasión increíblemente fuerte hacia Kirk. Sus esencias vibraban, ambas ya completas. La otra mitad de su alma reunida. Un vínculo se establecía.

Era el cielo. No había otra manera de definirlo. La calidez de la boca vulcana hacía a Jim hervir por dentro. Sus manos tomaban con delicadeza el rostro ajeno, la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos era maravillosa. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar este momento. Fundirse en el calor de Spock. Amar.

* * *

 **Ya saben, un poco de inspiración nocturna. Las musas de la inspiración decidieron tenerme compasión. Terminé esto especialmente para el aniversario de Star Trek, tengo algo planeado para el Spirk day. Así que estén pendientes.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les gustara. He estado leyendo mis fanfics y siento que la calidad de estos ha disminuido en el último año, por lo que he intentado recuperar parte de esa calidad con esto. Realmente espero que así sea y no que les haya confundido la redacción, según yo quedó claro… pero avísenme si no logré la construcción. Lo que intenté fue algo complicado y espero que esté bien**

 **¿Merezco algún review? No importa la extensión sino la intención**

 **LLAP**

 **Bliss**


End file.
